bnha_your_day_has_comefandomcom-20200213-history
Urusai Ebi
'''Urusai Ebi '''is a shy girl, secluded, and will go out of her way to evade heroes of any kind. Though this nearly never works, in fact, it attracts them to her Appearance Ebi is quite short, having been mistaken for a lost child on multiple occasions. She has long pink hair, reaching down below her waist, and it quite thin and petite. Due to her quirk, she has a large claw in place of her left hand, the claw is approximately half her size, with sharp, barbed edges, a more reddy pink in colour than her hair. It's the same with her other hand, but the claw is much smaller. She is typically found wearing what looks like a school uniform. A skirt that reaches just above her knees, and a blouse, usually tied off with a red string. She wears black sneakers, and her sleeves are usually rolled up. Personality Ebi is very shy and withdrawn, staying out of peoples way and usually just accepting what happens to her. She stutters a lot, further cementing her appearance as a lost child. When around a hero, or anyone that could be associated with a hero, she becomes increasingly nervous, going out of her way to avoid said person. She will constantly say things like "let me go" and "leave me alone" with no apparent provocation. She will, if provoked enough, lash out with her claws, though not aiming to kill, unless provoked enough. If angered she will aim to kill, angering her takes a lot, considering the only known way is to hurt her brother, who is formidable in his own right. Synopsis History As a child, she was brought up to be afraid of heroes, and to hate them. To believe they are bad, and it worked, to this day she is afraid of heroes. This was done through many means, mainly her parents. They would pretend they were heroes, being all nice and kind to Urusai, but as soon as she does the slightest thing 'wrong in their view', they would lock her in a cage with no food or water for extended periods of time. This eventually gave her PTSD, and a crippling fear of heroes and hero work. Her only comfort was her brother, who would talk with her, and tell her jokes while she was in the cage, which led her to become extremely fond and protective of him. Kall To Arms A little while back Urusai came into contact with 1-A student, Kall Toyomitsu, son of the pro hero Fatgum. He believed she was acting strange and, despite knowing it was against the law, physically manhandled Urusai. He grabbed her arm, to which she replied to by snapping at him with her claws. He then proceeded to slam her into a wall, so she fired off her quirk. He eventually trapped her in his fat, until the cops arrived. Kall received light punishments from the school, or so he believes, as he has not yet found out the full extent of his punishment. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Urusai isn't very skilled in... anything. She isn't very smart, or toned in combat, relying on her quirk and other people heavily in a combat situation. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Despite not being versed in combat, she is quite experienced in the art of running away, her being quite quick, despite being slowed down by her large claw Quirk '''Pistol Shrimp: '''Urusai shares some similarities with a Pistol Shrimp, such as pincers (with the left one being notably larger, approximately half the size of the user), hard, shell like skin on her back and face, and feelers. Starting with her pincer, it has the same ability as the Pistol Shrimp (being able to force large amounts of pressure and sound out), but it has a slight difference. Urusai has the ability to, instead of forcing out streams of bubbles, force out a stream of air. It can open up at a ninety degree angle, revealing a hammer, on the top half of the claw, and a small alcove in the base of the claw. The alcove will create a bubble of air, and when the user snaps the claw back down, it will force the air out with a large amount of pressure (reaching up to four metres in front of the user) and noise, the noise being approximately 150 decibels, and the pressure being approximately 172 kPa, with the pressure steadily getting more as you get closer. The claw also works underwater, in which case it will work exactly like a regular pistol shrimps claw, with the same stats as out of water (except the sound will be much lowered, due to water muffling it, unless you happen to be under the water at the same time as the user). The 'shell' of Urusai is enough to withstand up to 86 kPa. The feelers are relatively sensitive, and help with the users poor eyesight. Urusai can receive permanent hearing damage due to their quirk, If her 'shell' manages to get broken, it will reveal the very sensitive and fragile skin on her back, The users front half is just regular human skin, making her as vulnerable there as anyone else, and of course, her claws can be broken